


Who Needs a Disney Prince When You’ve Got Bucky Barnes

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky has spent years hiding from the world, but he’s finally ready to take his place in the limelight.  The question is…are you?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Who Needs a Disney Prince When You’ve Got Bucky Barnes

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Bucky has spent years hiding from the world, but he’s finally ready to take his place in the limelight. The question is. . .are you?

**Warnings** – Fluff, Mentions of alcohol…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 831

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN saw the lanky brunet as she walked into the bar and knew without even seeing his face that he was just her type. With one arm leaned against the bar and a hip thrust out, his impressive backside and thick thighs were making her mouth water.

With a sultry smile on her face, she sauntered up next to him and pretended to ignore his presence as she signaled to the bartender. "I'll have what he's having," she told the busty redhead behind the bar as she peeked a glance at the man beside her.

"Whisky neat coming up," the bartender said as she turned to fix the drink.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before," YN teased as she finally turned her full gaze upon the man she'd set her sights upon. In the blink of an eye, her easy-going smile fell. "Oh, shit."

_________________

"Am I boring you?"

YN looked up to find Sharon's steely gaze fixed upon hers. "No, ma'am."

"Then what's the issue?"

"Nothing," YN said quickly. "It's nothing."

"That's not what I heard," Sam muttered under his breath as Bucky glared at him.

Sharon threw down the intel she'd been briefing them on and met each of their eyes. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but someone had better tell me before Director Fury comes in here and finds out this team isn't mission ready."

Refusing to look at anyone sitting at the table, YN stared at the folder in front of her. She could feel embarrassment starting to settle in as her face and chest grew hot, but she knew Sharon Carter wasn't about to let her slide without an answer.

"I made an ass of myself last night," she finally confessed.

Sam started snickering. "That's an understatement."

Sharon let out of huff of frustration. "Okay, enough." She turned her attention on Bucky. "Barnes. You seem to be the only one here not saying anything. Care to enlighten me?"

Bucky's face turned red as he gave YN a side-eyed look. "Um, YN. . .I mean, Agent YLN mistook me for someone else last night, and. . ."

"And?" Sharon asked as she made a circle with her hand to keep him talking.

"And I made a pass at him." YN sighed as the full weight of her humiliation sat squarely on her shoulders.

"You made a pass at Barnes?"

Not that it was out in the open, YN felt ten times worse than she had the night before. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, I gotta hear this," Sam said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

YN pointed an accusing finger at Bucky. "It's his fault."

"How is this my fault?" Bucky asked as his embarrassment started turning to anger.

Turning on him, YN glared at Bucky and threw up her hands. "Look at you with your new haircut and your sexy five o'clock shadow." She turned back to Sharon, hoping for a little understanding. "How was I supposed to know Barnes was a damn Disney prince hiding behind that sad trash hobo persona? I got Neville Longbottomed, and I refuse to accept full responsibility for what happened last night."

"Neville Longbottomed?" Sharon asked as her face scrunched up in confusion. "What in the hell is that supposed to. . ." Her words trailed off as she remembered the photo shoot Matthew Lewis had done a few years back that had shocked the world. Taking a second look at Bucky, she understood why YN had gotten a bit flustered. Without the long, shaggy hair, Barnes was finally starting to look like the ladies' man Steve had always talked about.

"I don't know if I should be flattered by the Disney prince comparison, or insulted that you thought I looked like a. . ." he paused and added air quotes, ". . .'sad trash hobo'."

"She's not wrong, man," Sam piped up in YN's defense. "That hair was getting a bit out of hand."

"I liked my hair," Bucky muttered under his breath. "Shuri said I could've been in shampoo commercials."

"Okay, okay, okay." Sharon held up both hands to stop the conversation. She pointed back and forth between YN and Bucky. "You two have some personal issues to work out. At this point I'm not sure if it's going to end with the two of you battling it out in the gym or in the bedroom, and honestly, I don’t give a damn." She held up the intel and shook it at them. "Right now we have a major threat to deal with, so can we get our shit together and save the world?"

YN nodded along with Sam and Bucky. She tried to give Sharon her full attention, but she kept getting distracted by Bucky. Every time she glanced his way, she caught him staring at her. Sharon might be right about the two of them, but she guessed only time would tell.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 353 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! When I first saw this prompt back in August I had no idea that Bucky cutting his hair would be canon. And now after seeing photos of him from on set, I’m so glad I decided to write this one for him! I can’t wait to see Falcon and the Winter Soldier. It’s going to be so amazing and we’ll finally get the Bucky and Sam storylines we’ve only dreamed about before. What did you think of the Reader’s reaction to Bucky’s makeover? Did you like her explanation for why she was so flustered? He seems to be just as enthralled by her as she is by him, so maybe Sharon’s prediction will come true and they’ll end resolving their personal issues somewhere a little more private! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
